Becoming Strangers TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Leve Dramione. Después de la guerra, Hermione Granger descubre que Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy han cambiado; uno para mal, el otro para bien. Traducción autorizada del fic de LynstHolin. Regalo de cumpleaños para MiissAliiCe.


**Notas de la autora:**

Advertencias: un personaje abusa del alcohol; violencia leve y breve.

**Notas de traducción:**

Hola de nuevo. Bueno, esta vez les traigo un Dramione bastante bueno. Recuerden, la historia le pertenece a **LynstHolin**… Yo solo traduzco, con gusto.

Aparte, esta historia viene incluida con una felicitación especial para **MiissAliiCe **por su cumpleaños… ;)

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>…<p>

-No. Digas. Nada,- susurró Ron con dureza, mientras se sentaba. Acababa de llegar a la clase de pociones, ignorando el silencio de Slughorn por su tardía aparición.

Oh, había muchas cosas que Hermione quería decir. Por ejemplo, ¿por qué tenías que arruinar nuestra primera cita de San Valentín como pareja? ¿Quién te puso el ojo morado esta vez? O, tal vez, ¿sigues ebrio por lo de anoche, o solamente tienes resaca? Pero se quedó callada. Sabía que, cuando Ron se ponía en ese estado, incluso un inocente "Buenos días" lo molestaba.

No se suponía que debía ser así. La forma en la que finalmente se habían hecho novios era como algo sacado de las películas: el gran beso en el calor de la batalla, señalando que habría un "felices para siempre". Ron y Hermione habían comenzado a planear su vida juntos, así como a averiguar cómo hacer que esos planes se hicieran realidad. Ambos habían regresado a Hogwarts para completar su educación, y también trabajaban medio tiempo para tener algunos ahorros. Hagrid estaba fuera, en una luna de miel de un año con Olympe, y Ron tomó el puesto de guardabosques, mientras Hermione enseñaba Estudios Muggles.

Como adultos y veteranos de guerra, tenían más libertad que la mayoría de los estudiantes. De hecho, Ron se estaba quedando en la cabaña de Hagrid, y los dos podían visitar Hogsmeade cuando querían. Era el arreglo perfecto para dos personas que estaban locamente enamoradas. Sin embargo, había un gusano en la manzana, una serpiente en el jardín, y su nombre era whisky de fuego.

Al menos cuatro noches a la semana, George llegaba de Londres por la Red Flú, y él y Ron se embriagaban. Hermione entendía que seguían dolidos por haber perdido a Fred, en verdad, pero sabía que la bebida no ayudaba en nada. George era un ebrio feliz, al menos, pero el alcohol volvía a Ron agresivo y grosero.

La noche anterior, Hermione había esperado una romántica cena de San Valentín solo para los dos, tal vez llevándolos a su… primera vez. Pero George había aparecido y había comenzado a comprar rondas de tragos. Cuando Hermione no se bebió el suyo, Ron lo hizo por ella. Los ojos inyectados en sangre del chico la habían espantado.

-Por favor, modérate, Ron,- le había suplicado.

-_Aún _no eres mi esposa,- dijo en voz alta, arrastrando las palabras. -No puedes decirme qué hacer. Merlín, mujer, ¿por qué no puedes pasártela bien un rato?- George se rió del comentario como si hubiera sido la cosa más divertida que jamás hubiera escuchado y golpeó la mesa con la mano. Humillada, Hermione se había ido del bar y regresado a Hogwarts. Lloró hasta quedarse dormida, detrás de las cortinas de la cama de su dormitorio.

Y esta mañana, Ron tenía el descaro de decirle que no hablara.

Cuando Slughorn le dijo a la clase que abrieran los libros, Hermione golpeó con fuerza la mesa con el suyo, sintiendo una especie de retorcido placer por la forma en la que Ron gimió.

…

Estudiar en Hogwarts podía ser difícil para Hermione. Era una especie de celebridad, y era interrumpida con frecuencia por atemorizados estudiantes de primero. Así que, entre semana, le gustaba irse a la nueva cafetería - pastelería en Hogsmeade. Era mucho mejor que el local de Madame Pudipié para hacer tarea. En el cuarto trasero, había sillones cómodos, mesas de centro, bancos, butacas, una chimenea crepitante. Los otros clientes estaban metidos en sus lecturas y escritos, así como Hermione, y no había parejas irritantes susurrándose al oído. Y había pastelillos de crema.

Malfoy asomó la cabeza desde la cocina cuando la campana sobre la puerta sonó.

-¿Pastelillo de crema y café negro?- preguntó, dirigiéndose al momento al mueble de los pasteles. Su ropa blanca de cocinero estaba tan inmaculada como siempre.

-Por supuesto.- Hermione contó el número exacto de knuts que necesitaba.

Había sido extraño al principio, el ver a su antiguo enemigo trabajando en una pastelería, aunque le perteneciera. Se habían comportado de manera rara, ajustándose al cambio en su relación. Todo el rencor entre ellos se había ido, dejando… nada. Un vacío. Habían ido a la escuela juntos por seis años y eran perfectos extraños, en verdad. Por los últimos cinco meses, él era el dueño de la pastelería y ella la cliente; era como si él jamás la hubiera llamado _sangresucia_, y ella jamás lo hubiera golpeado. Crecer llevaba a cambios que parecían inimaginables, había descubierto Hermione.

Malfoy puso el pastelillo sobre un plato pequeño y le dio a Hermione un cuchillo y un tenedor envueltos con una servilleta; recordaba el hábito de la chica de comer pastelillos con cubiertos. Mientras servía el café, preguntó:

-¿Cómo va todo en Hogwarts estos días?- El chico era bueno para la conversación educada.

-Bastante bien, diría yo. Escuché que Slughorn ha estado tratando de hacerte regresar.

-Mis días de escuela se acabaron.- Hubo un momento. -¿Qué sucede?

Hermione no había querido ser atrapada mirándolo.

-¿Por qué una pastelería?- preguntó. -Habría pensado que entrarías a algo que involucrara hacer pociones. Siempre fuiste muy bueno para ellas.

Malfoy sonrió.

-Hornear y hacer pociones no son tan diferentes. Un pequeño, minúsculo error, puede llevarte al absoluto desastre.

Riendo, Hermione dijo:

-Supongo que jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

-El cuarto trasero es todo tuyo, Granger.- El chico señaló la llena bolsa de tela que estaba rebotando contra su cadera. -Al parecer, tienes mucho qué hacer.

-Tengo que revisar algunos trabajos para Estudios Muggles, y debo hacer una redacción de noventa centímetros para Slughorn acerca de por qué es imposible traer a un muerto de vuelta a la vida con pociones.

-¿Porque los muertos no pueden tragar?

-Ésa parece ser la respuesta obvia, ¿no lo crees?- Hermione recogió su orden y se dirigió al cuarto trasero, donde regó sus cosas sobre una mesa grande y baja que estaba cerca del fuego. Le dio un trago a su café, sabiendo que, para cuando comenzaba a disminuir su nivel, Malfoy estaría allí para volverlo a llenar. Subiendo los pies a un taburete, sacó unos cuantos ensayos de Estudios Muggles y comenzó a leer.

…

-Si todo lo que vas a hacer es fastidiarme, bien podríamos terminar en este momento,- dijo Ron con rudeza. -Es solo una estúpida celebración inventada. Ya tuve suficiente con el maldito Día de San Valentín.- Estaba sentado sobre la gigante cama de Hagrid, y Fang lo miraba con reproche. Incluso el perro sabía que el comportamiento de Ron comenzaba a ser inaceptable. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil a Ron entenderlo?

-No quiero terminar contigo, Ron. Solo quiero que dejes de ser tan autodestructivo.- Hermione estaba posada sobre un taburete enfrente de la chimenea, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente. -Perder el sentido no ayudará.

-Tú no sabes cómo se siente. No hay forma de que puedas saberlo. Eres hija única. Jamás has perdido familia. Y, hasta que lo hagas, no tienes derecho a juzgarme.

-Ron,- suspiró Hermione. -No te estoy juzgando. Estoy tratando de salvarte.

-¿Salvarme? Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Harry.- Ron estiró la mano hacia la mesita de noche y tomó un vaso que estaba medio lleno de whisky de fuego. Hermione vio cómo el vaso se dirigía a los labios de Ron. Su taza salpicó chocolate por todo el suelo cuando se levantó del taburete y se dirigió a la cama, quitándole de un manotazo el vaso al pelirrojo. El vidrio se estrelló contra la pared. Fang ladró y se escondió bajo la cama. -¿Cuál es tu problema, mujer?

Hermione pudo sentir la ira hirviendo en sus entrañas. Odiaba, odiaba, _odiaba_ ser llamada "mujer". Le hacía sentir como si Ron no pudiera molestarse en recordar su nombre. La ira subió por su garganta cuando Ron comenzó a beber directo de la botella. Tuvo que irse antes de que el enojo brotara de su boca y le hiciera decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

En el frío de la noche a mediados de febrero, Hermione caminó sin rumbo fijo, desahogando sus frustraciones al pisar la nieve con fuerza. Sería más fácil si fuera otra mujer; pero uno no podía hechizar al whisky de fuego. Y una mujer no causaría los cambios que Hermione veía en Ron. Comenzaba a sentir que era un extraño, alguien que ella ya no conocía. Era algo raro y doloroso, ver a alguien tan querido alejarse más y más. Algunas noches, soñaba que estaba de pie en un muelle al lado de un lago, y veía el rostro de Ron desvanecerse mientras se hundía más y más; Hermione esperaba a que el chico tocara el fondo, pero jamás lo hacía.

…

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, decepcionada, cuando vio que la bandeja, donde usualmente estaban los pastelillos de crema, estaba vacía.

-Debí haber llegado más temprano,- le dijo a la mujer de mediana edad que Malfoy acababa de contratar.

Malfoy salió de la cocina, se inclinó por debajo del mostrador, y sacó un plato.

-¡_Voilà_!

-¿Me lo guardaste?

Malfoy sonrió.

-Tenía el presentimiento de que vendrías, y me gusta mantener felices a mis clientes regulares. Oh, el café está hirviendo en este momento. Te lo llevaré cuando esté listo.

Eso hizo que Hermione sonriera. El chico había pensado en ella, a pesar de que ella no estaba ahí. La chica había pensado que ella y Malfoy no eran nada para el otro pero, de hecho, eran algo así como conocidos cordiales. Qué milagros podía provocar el paso del tiempo.

Hermione se apoderó de su lugar usual en frente de la chimenea. Para variar, no tenía trabajo pendiente, así que sacó una revista barata muggle de su bolsa y se acomodó para algo de entretenimiento banal. La pastelería estaba callada; la mayor parte de la gente estaría regresando a casa para cenar.

-"¿Es él el Hombre Ideal o solo un hombre pasajero?"- Hermione saltó cuando Malfoy habló, confundida momentáneamente por la impertinente pregunta, hasta que entendió que el chico solo había leído en voz alta el título del _test_ que estaba haciendo. -¿Es lectura indicada para una nueva clase en Hogwarts?

-Me apena un poco que me hayas descubierto leyendo esto.

-Déjame ver.- Malfoy puso el café de Hermione en frente de ella, se sentó a su lado sobre el sillón, y tomó la copia de Cosmopolitan de sus manos. -Merlín. Las mujeres muggles leen cosas bastante escandalosas. Tal vez lo que mi madre siempre ha dicho de ellas sea cierto.

-Puede que me arrepienta de esto, pero, ¿qué dice tu madre acerca de las mujeres muggles?

-Que son todas unas golfas. Todas y cada una de ellas.

¿Es en serio?- Hermione estaba riendo. -Bueno, supongo que con revistas como ésta en el mundo, resulta fácil llegar a esa… errónea interpretación.- El sonido de la campana sobre la puerta principal se podía oír, levemente, en el cuarto trasero. -Oh, supongo que tienes que irte.

-Creo que Magda lo tiene todo bajo control. Me resulta imposible alejarme de esto. Es fascinante. "Cincuenta manera de volverlo loco". Esto supera lo escandaloso.- Hermione, recordando la bastante… detallada naturaleza del artículo, se sonrojó y trató de arrebatarle la revista de las manos.

-¿Qué carajo está sucediendo aquí?

Sorprendida, Hermione alzó la vista y soltó la revista.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ron? A ti no te gusta este lugar.

Ron estaba tambaleándose y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Su cara se estaba poniendo púrpura.

-Te atrapé, ¿no es cierto?

Frunciendo el ceño, Hermione preguntó:

-¿Me atrapaste haciendo qué?

-Yo-yo sabía que había una razón por la que siempre venías aquí. Sabía que tramabas algo.

-Ron, estás ebrio, y ni siquiera son las seis en punto. Vete a casa.- Hermione no pudo evitar sentir disgusto al verlo, pero la culpa lo reemplazó al instante.

-¿Pero engañarme con Malfoy? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no mejor pasas el día de San Valentín con él?

-Detente.- Hermione comenzaba a perder el control. Se puso de pie de un salto. -¡Odio cuando bebes! ¡Te-te hace… estúpido!- gritó.

Ron se le quedó viendo a Hermione, con los ojos abiertos como platos por un momento, y luego lo dijo. El peor nombre que un hombre podría decirle a una mujer. Hermione lo sintió como si hubiera sido un golpe físico. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Bam. El puño derecho de Malfoy se estrelló contra la barbilla de Ron, haciéndolo retroceder y caer al suelo.

-¡Sal de mi negocio en este instante, y jamás regreses, Weasley!- Hermione ni siquiera lo había visto levantarse. El chico se quedó de pie frente a Ron, con las manos en las caderas; su gorro de cocinero hacía que se viera más alto de lo que en realidad era. -¿Cómo te atreves a pasearte por aquí, y decirle a una de mis clientes un nombre tan grosero? Debería darte vergüenza.- Ron se arrastró hacia atrás, y Malfoy lo siguió. Después de un rato, Ron se pudo poner de rodillas, y luego se puso de pie. Luego, salió del cuarto trasero. Hermione escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse con un portazo, con la campana sonando salvajemente.

-Lo siento,- dijeron ambos, al mismo tiempo.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó Malfoy.

Hermione estaba parpadeando para quitarse las lágrimas.

-Eso creo.

-Él no es como solía ser, ¿verdad?

Dejándose caer sobre el sillón, exhausta ahora que la adrenalina comenzaba a dejar su sistema, Hermione dijo:

-Ya no lo conozco.

Malfoy se sentó a su lado y jugueteó con su delantal.

-La gente puede cambiar. Mucho. Mis amigos de la escuela… Ya no puedo identificarme con ellos. Todos son como, bueno, como Ron, creo. Beben y se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta todo el tiempo, tratando de olvidar el pasado. Pero sé que eso no sirve. Si sirviera, no tendrían que seguir haciéndolo.

Hermione miró a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo, viendo que los ojos del chico estaban enfocados en el suelo.

-Tú tampoco eres como solías ser, Malfoy.

-Merlin, espero que no.- La campana de la puerta sonó, y se oyeron muchos pasos. Lo más seguro era que fueran personas que iban por un café, antes de ir a la presentación en el teatro de Hogsmeade. -Parece que comienzan las prisas. Mejor voy a ayudar a Magda.-Viendo la figura alta y envuelta en blanco de Malfoy desaparecer por la puerta, hacia el frente de la pastelería, Hermione consideró cuánto podía cambiar la gente. Si una persona se volvía alguien que uno ya no reconocía, podía ser terrible, como con Ron. Pero, como estaba aprendiendo, también podía ser algo bueno.

Cuando fue hora de regresar a Hogwarts, Hermione se despidió de Malfoy con la mano, y él le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. No, ya no era el arrogante niño que ella conocía de la escuela. Hermione tenía el presentimiento de que iba a conocer al nuevo y maduro Draco Malfoy muy bien.

…

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Espero les haya gustado.<p>

Hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


End file.
